There have been attempts to design smoking articles that extinguish when placed onto a substrate, and the tendency to do so is referenced herein as a smoking article having “low ignition propensity.” Ideally, a low ignition propensity smoking article will continue to burn when freely suspended such as within the holder of an ashtray or when being held in the hand without puffing (“free burn”). However, many prior cigarette designs that achieve low ignition propensity characteristics exhibit high rates of self-extinguishment under free burn conditions.